just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anonymous230385
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Anonymous230385! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User:GMRE :Pff... automated response... Just see the Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Portal. GMRE (talk) 15:33, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Pff [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:51, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Your vehicle Is H-11 Eagleclaw a part of your World War Rico? GMRE (talk) 15:33, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah :I was going off of the idea that no real-world vehicles appear in fiction [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:34, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Right... Then see the Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Portal for something about a category. Category:World War Rico GMRE (talk) 15:46, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Wait what? :::A separate category??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:48, January 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well yeah. How else could we know what vehicle/weapon/other belongs to what project? This wiki needs to treat each project like a separate game. GMRE (talk) 15:52, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh :::::Uh I guess [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:52, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Signature How did you already set that special signature? I'm not seeing it at the detailed recent activity? GMRE (talk) 15:53, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :What- :WHOA :... :I don't know :It could be a new Wikia thing (carry over from other wikis) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:55, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Links Community Portal and Info Desk links are also in the blue bar at the top. GMRE (talk) 20:39, January 15, 2017 (UTC) UNHC Talk Page link Several messages were left on UNHCs talk page, the link should work now. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 08:10, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:22, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Something One of your accounts ends with "ver23", right? (Don't respond in too much detail, other than to confirm, or deny.) GMRE (talk) 16:12, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Um... what? :Deny [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:22, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Do you have any fake account (as in fake name) on facebook that I could contact there via personal message? GMRE (talk) 16:36, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I have only a real FB account no fakes :::Alternatively you could use JC (minus FF) wiki chat if something's up [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:38, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not this time. GMRE (talk) 16:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:00, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Do you remember my youtube page? Could you send me a PM there? GMRE (talk) 21:35, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Uh no I do not remember your YT page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:53, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Why is like all your profile strikethrough? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Many pages, but mostly vehicles Despite the relatively small number of active editors, this is probably among the fastest growing wikis in terms of the number of articles made. Can you imagine we have 365 vehicle pages and nearly 40 vehicle sub-categories? Anyway, sorting all of them is becoming complicated. GMRE (talk) 20:27, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :WHAT :HOW :Yes sorting them is quite complicated :I was just following orders [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:29, June 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. GMRE (talk) 20:36, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:41, June 10, 2017 (UTC) How many energy drinks did you consume? You've went on a mad edit chain. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 06:14, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :What? :I don't recall doing one...? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:15, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :Adding everything to categories... Pure Competizione (talk) 13:16, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::What the... ::Hang on one moment [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:17, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Smileys See Smileys. I've noticed that you've often used non-existent template codes in your posts that should result in smileys. Well now´we have a standardized feature for that. GMRE (talk) 18:59, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks :This should be interesting [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Have you been hacked again? You've just been editing for 5 hours straight, seems a bit odd. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 03:26, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :No :Just bored [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:27, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :o-ok [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 03:29, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Something important I'm having a vote on if chat would be enabled so we can roleplay NAIM. http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/d/p/3035085647447845440 Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 20:12, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Ooops... You might have accidentally made Faction Vehicles redundant by addding all the vehicles on the wiki. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:50, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :1. Read the category :2. I did NOT add all the vehicles on the wiki :3. I am not a faction vehicle [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:53, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :1.Maybe it was redundant from day 1 then :2.it looked ike you were, with the amount of civilian vehiicles in there :3. Clearly not, you are rico with a minigun. :[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:56, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::1. Ask GMRE about "redundant ::2. There are even vehicles that are not civilian vehicles that don't have the category [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:03, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::All of my vehicles are now faction vehicles... I created that category for vehicles actively used by rebel factions, not vehicles you send to their garages. It also includes vehicles that spawn at rebel bases. It does not include civilians or the main military/ies for the game, but may include enemy factions such as the Black Hand. ::Pure Competizione (talk) 07:10, June 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Same here. Most of my civilian vehicles are faction vehicles. I never intended for Civilians to be a faction as they don't fight the main Bad Guy and continue their business and normal life. Making every vehicle a "Faction vehicle" has completely made the category redundant I agree. QWTF spy (talk) 07:25, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Right. Normal civilian vehicles should be in Category:Civilian Vehicles and military vehicles should be in Category:Military Vehicles. On the JC wiki the "civilians" article itself is in the factions category, but that's just so we could find all types of NPCs conveniently in the same category. "Factions" are normally defined as paramilitary organizations. ...Well I suppose in reality, I've also seen protestants and catholics being mentioned as factions of the bible-based religion, but I think you get the idea. Once we have all vehicles in any 1 category, it becomes redundant to Category:Vehicles. Categories exist so people could conveniently narrow down their search to some specific type, or group of things, or so that once having found something interesting, people could look at the category of similar things. GMRE (talk) 07:42, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :So all of y'all are saying civilians are not a faction :Then remove the description then of "Civilians are also a faction, right?" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:31, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Delete warning for blank pages Use Template:Delete. Be sure to mention it in the "edit summary", so we could find it easier in the page history in the future. GMRE (talk) 18:43, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Sounds good [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::And you might want to peek at the Just Cause Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Portal, so you'd know the difference between possible spam and a legitimate placeholder. GMRE (talk) 19:02, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I looked :::... :::Oops [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:04, July 11, 2017 (UTC) "exasperated" smiley We could have it, if someone made the icon. Smileys. GMRE (talk) 16:41, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :See I don't know how to edit on my phone :Otherwise :It would look something like :(One moment please) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:42, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::The icon needs to be 100x100 pixels. GMRE (talk) 16:58, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Oops [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:58, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah uh :::How do you resize pictures [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:00, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Never mind figured it out in Paint [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:03, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Test 2: That's not a smiley you made, is it? GMRE (talk) 17:16, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :No :Is there a copyright issue then? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:17, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::It looks like the ones at twitter. And yes, there easily could be. Smileys normally are copyright protected. I wouldn't want twitter coming after us with their lawyers. The rules at the bottom of Smileys explain this. GMRE (talk) 17:24, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::... :::Then... :::... :::Then what :::I'm not a very good artist [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Neither am I. I don't use that word and dictionaries define it as "annoyed". An internet search for "exasperated smiley" can't decide what it is either and shows some angry, sad and happy faces. You seem to have a better idea of what it is. GMRE (talk) 17:29, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :When I say "exasperated" :I mean the above emoji :In reality, that is a "Big Sad" emoji that I just use "exasperated" for :And should I also note :This is what I put when I'm annoyed : [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:46, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::So it's "sad and angry". That doesn't sound like a possible emotion. More like maybe a transition from one to the other. GMRE (talk) 18:44, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Forget it :::I'm better off just using my custom smileys [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:07, July 20, 2017 (UTC) 5000 edits You've made over 5000 edits here. GMRE (talk) 17:25, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :Apparently :/ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:27, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Timeline an you fix your Ballard M8B2 Imperator to be from some year between 2002 and 2019? That would help out the Ballard development history. GMRE (talk) 22:25, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :*Can [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:28, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Going on a "swimming trip" aye? To Mexico, or to Cuba? And for how long? GMRE (talk) 19:24, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :Um... :Neither :For one week [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:00, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Discord You vanished off the site listing? GMRE (talk) 20:21, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :I LEFT **** it :Don't expect me to get back on so long as Ironclaws is on it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Steam friendship issue? Did you accidently unfriend me on Steam? I checked today, wanting to show you something I thought you would like, and found that you weren't on my friends list. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:01, March 28, 2018 (UTC) How heavy/tall are you? Referring to the character articles. Maybe it makes sense for a 19ish year old swimmer, but older guys have more muscle and fat than that. I'm about as tall and I'm about 80 kg and I'm pretty thin. GMRE (talk) 17:10, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :5'8" :I literally use the same template for each :What difference does it make (exaggerated proportions are in every game) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:52, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Discord You wanna think before you act there? (Just posted evidence.) GMRE (talk) 17:05, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :You want to shut up before I report this as hidden harassment? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:07, July 7, 2018 (UTC) JC2 pages I wanna make a few pages about stuff in your Just Cause 2"Hardcore"Agency missions. Do I have your permission? Can I change my username? (talk) 14:22, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :... :...no :The project is finished [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:02, May 1, 2019 (UTC) What about expanding it? You know,adding articles about weapons,cut game content etc. Can I change my username? (talk) 08:05, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :No :It's done [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:53, May 1, 2019 (UTC) : :Hmph.......fine. Can I change my username? (talk) 08:59, May 2, 2019 (UTC) : Where do you live? I know this is personal, but are you kind enough to tell me where you live in the"good'ol US of A"? (Which state) Can I change my username? (talk) 20:25, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Live in the South :Not getting any more specific [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:53, May 1, 2019 (UTC) : You leave me no choice but to track you. Can I change my username? (talk) 08:57, May 2, 2019 (UTC) :P.S:I'm NOT a hacker, and this was a joke